Rihito Hatsune
Rihito Hatsune is a selectable character from the game Dreamy Days in West Tokyo. He's one of your childhood friends. Background Rihito 3yl.jpeg|3 Years Later Rihito tyl.jpeg|10 Years Later Rihito is a year younger than the others (aside from Ryuzo who is two years older than him). His mother is very strict on him and holds piano lessons for children. Ever since he was a child, Rihito has been taught to play piano by his mother, who raises Rihito by herself. You thought that he was a girl when they were children, which upsets him a lot. Appearance Rihito has layered, neck-length blond hair with long bangs and brown eyes. In 3 Years Later, his hairstyle is the same but more wavy. In 10 Years Later, he still has the same hairstyle but is now smoother. Outfits *'School Attire:' He wears his private school uniform which is a teal collar jacket and pants which he wears with a white collar shirt underneath and a red tie. *'Causal Attire': In season one, Rihito wears a dark blue hoodie with a white t-shirt which has a colorful pattern on the front. In 3 years later, Rihito wears a light pink polo shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, and he wears a white pendant. He also wears dark teal jeans and a brown belt. In 10 years later, Rihito wears a coffee and light yellow colored striped shirt. *'Formal Attire': Rihito wears a full on black tail suit jacket with a light grey vest and a white polo underneath. He also wears black dress pants and a little black bow tie. Personality Rihito is a tease and often flirts with girls after you leave. He used to be a big crybaby and cries at every little thing especially when you said something about Rihito being a girl. He often acts how others want him to act and does what other people want him which he use to his advantage. He is very loving to his mom and care for her no matter what. He goes to a different school than the others, chosen by his mother. However, he goes to the same college as you in the beginning of the 3 Years Later Sequel. Ichigo does not trust him much because he is always flirting with you. Summary of Routes Main Story You decide you want to hear Rihito play the piano for you again, and the rest of the gang comment it is because you always hung out with him when he was younger. He is shown to become a flirt, which you are quite disappointed about. The rest of the story goes down the trail on how once Rihi to entered Middle School, and was parted away from the gang, he became closed off and kept people at a distance. It also focuses on the relationship between his and his mother's wishes. Epilogue You and Rihito have started dating, however you feel that he may be ashamed of you but that could not be farther from the truth. Sequel It's been six months since you started dating, however, the stress of choosing a University troubles you. Meanwhile, Rihito is encountered with his own stresses when his father returns and wishes to function as a normal family. 3 Years Later Coming soon..... Living with Him Coming soon..... The Proposal Coming soon..... Trivia *He is affectionately called 'Richy' by the gang. *In the Last First Kiss/ Dreamy Days Crossover, Rihito appears in as his Ten Years Later part, and has become a famous pianist which the MC and Hiroki are familiar of. Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Characters Category:Rihito Hatsune Category:Childhood Friend Category:Pianist Category:Born in December Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Musician Category:Main Characters